


The JRT Marines Come Through.

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-06
Updated: 2008-09-06
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: graphic violence - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack needs some help guarding his Little Danny.





	The JRT Marines Come Through.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is the continuing story that started as a response  
>  to the suggestions of getting LD a Jack Russell Terrier.

  
Author's notes: Warning: Some violence and scariness.  


* * *

It had been a quiet week at our house. The Boss and his pup had been gone for a couple of days. Danny had explained to us that Jack would be gone on a mission. He had to stay with the Janet lady and they’d come by and check on us every couple of days. Jack had laughed at him when he talked to us, but Danny knows we can understand him. He says it’s cause he’s a linguist. I think he’s just a smart pup.

We stayed home to guard the house of course. That’s our job. We’ve got a doggie door that we can come in and out of and the neighbor lady is watching us. She has a really old Dachund and Squirt likes to tell stories of hunting with his human pups. So we can lie at the fence and listen. And of course, there are the birds and squirrels to keep in line.

But today we heard a different car sound outside. We jumped up on the window sill and looked outside. The Boss was home but he was leaning on two long sticks and the Big Guy was helping him up the sidewalk to the No door. Danny and Sam lady was with them and they were dragging the green canvas bags. We barked our normal welcome with me at guard point and Bridget running in circles. The metal key sound of the door happened and then everyone came in.

The Boss went straight to the center room and sat down on the couch with a grunt. The Big Guy looked worried and asked if he’d be okay, but Danny said he’d take care of Jack. The Boss nodded and the man and woman went out the door and left our pack alone so we could properly greet and sniff everyone.

The Boss didn’t smell good. He stunk of chemicals, smoke and burned meat and underneath it all was the scent of blood. I stood up on my hind legs and nudged him real soft like. He chuckled and rubbed my head. “Hey Abbott, how ya been?” I sniffed the white stuff he was wrapped in and he pushed me away. “I’m okay buddy. I just got a little too close to an energy weapon. I’m singed a little but I’ll be okay.”

Bridget had been greeting her boy and the two of them came over to us. Danny reached out and took the Boss’s hand, she licked it and whined. “He’s hurt. He smells like cooked meat.”

I nod. “We need to be careful around him and not jump on him.”

“If he’d take the cloth off of it, I could lick it well.”

I shook my head. “Humans are funny. They don’t want us to lick their hurts, but we can lick his hands and face.”

“I need to lick our pup too. He’s all salty from the water in his eyes.”

“You do that. I’ll keep the Boss’s feet warm.”

We spent the evening trying to make our humans feel better. Bridget and I were like dragonflies, walking and touching so carefully as to not hurt the Boss. He lay on the couch and watched the noise box until he started to be sleepy. Then we all escorted him to bed. He collapsed on the pillows with a groan. Danny brought him some medicine and he went to sleep.

Bridget and I put Danny to sleep soon after. She stayed with him so she could sooth him in his scary dreams. I went around the house and checked the ins and outs. I knew with the Boss hurt. I was in charge of security with Bridget as my back up.

We had a long night. First Danny cried and Bridget had to cuddle him, then the Boss had a screamer. It’s kind of tricky to console a big human when you’re only eight inches tall and fourteen pounds. He could squash me and not even know it. But Danny and Bridget heard him too so between the three of us we got him back to sleep. The pup wrapped him up in his arms, Bridget cuddled up to his back and I stayed at the foot of the bed on watch. NOBODY, human or dog was getting to my pack tonight.

The next day dawned better. The pup and Bridget headed for the kitchen and I heard some rattling around. I did the perimeter check for the morning. After I ensured that the sneaky squirrels hadn’t made any inroads to the boss’s flower garden I made sure to mark all the corners and land marks. Snidely Squirrel was head of that bunch and he was a sneaky one for sure. 

Danny had carried the boss up some food and he and his bodyguard Bridget were watching him eat the milk and colored things from the bowl. I came in and sat on the rug by the bed. Danny took one of the little colored things and held it up. I sat up pretty and he pitched it to me so I could catch it. The boss laughed a little then groaned. 

“Okay gang. Let the old man out of bed so I can get cleaned up.” 

“Can you manage, Jack?” Danny had a little doubt in his voice. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. The burn is on my thigh. I’ll be careful. I just want to get the stink off of me.” He eased up to a sitting position. “I just have to not fall over the dogs.” 

As If! I easily dodged the Boss and his sticks. Bridget led the pup back out of the room. He needed a good romp. 

Our day passed quietly. The Boss was mostly on the couch watching the noisy box. We had a few visitors like the smelly lady, the pretty lady and the great big guy. They brought food for the family and the big guy brought stew meat for us. We really liked the big guy. When we first met him he had said that he’d had a wolf companion as a small boy. That was a nice compliment. Later the Boss told his pup that Teal’c probably meant a real wolf. Hey, we’re real wolves, just short wolves. 

We had an early night. The boss was still tired so we put him to bed and did tight security.

 

It was in the dark night that I heard something down stairs. It was kind of a scrapey, scratchy sound. I was lying on the end of the Boss’s bed because it was the first room off the den. I jumped off and went to the doorway. Bridget came in from the pup’s room and gave me a silent look. We headed out to see what was going on. 

As we came into the den, we could see the silhouettes of three humans messing around with the windows. We heard a snap, then they pushed on the glass and it opened. 

We started barking as loud as we could to wake the Boss. He wouldn’t like it at all; they were tromping on the flowers and bringing dirt into the house. “HEY HEY HEY! STOP STOP STOP!” Bridget started too. “NO NO NO BAD BAD BAD” 

The one of the men snarled at us and pulled a black Bang thing out of his pocket and pointed it at us. Both of us ducked. I hadn’t known if Bridget knew about Bangs, but she obviously did. I had been banged at a few times when I was running the city so I surely knew what they were. I ran behind the couch and she disappeared down the hall. 

“NO NO NO! BAD BAD BAD! STOP STOP!” I kept barking. How I wished I was a big dog instead of so little. But where was the Boss? Couldn’t he come?

I heard the pup run into the Boss’s bedroom and talk to him. I didn’t know where Bridget ran to, but I guessed she was there also. I missed her but knew the pack was our first responsibility. The big men crashed into our den. One wore big boots. I was scared of him. I had been kicked before with those things and it HURT! The other guy was wearing tennis shoes and the third one had leather shoes so I wasn’t as worried about them. I barked again and then scooted under the couch. 

* 

I runned up the steps to the Boss’s room. I knowd that my pup was in there with his Poppa, but I had to keep them safe. Abbott was holding the bad uns off for a bit so I hit a lick up here to set up guard here at the big nest. 

The Boss, he wasn’t quite all awake yet. I think the Doc done give him some of them sleepy pills for to him to sleep good with his hurting and all. It was a real shame to rouse him, but we need something bigger that Abbott and me. 

Little Danny was already on the nest when I jumped up on it. He was pulling on his Poppa and telling him to wake up. I barked and began to wash his face to get him the rest of the way there. Finally he pushed us both off and mumbled something. Danny shook his arm again. When he didn’t wake up, the pup crawled over his Poppa and opened the box beside the bed. He pulled out one of them Bang things like the bad people had. He turned around with it in both of his little front paws and pointed it at the door. I’d been banged at before in the woods by a mad farmer after I’d kilt his chicken for dinner. I’m scared of them things.

Finally the Boss sat up started talking to Danny. I felt a little better. But where was Abbott?

 

* 

By listening carefully, I heard my Boss’s voice talking to his pup, and decided it was time to head for the high ground. I tucked my tail and ran along the wall and up the stairs to the nest. I could hear the big foots following me.

Bridget met me at the door and sniffed me over, and then we both headed for the nest. The boss smelled funny. He didn’t smell of bad drink, but we could tell he wasn’t himself. Then I saw that the pup had a black Bang too. I was shocked. 

“Don’t worry.” Bridget announced with a yelp. “He be okay with it. He real careful.” 

“Okay,” I grumbled, “but I’m not turning my back on him.” 

“I know, but the Boss is gonna take it.” She smiled, showing her teeth. 

“Well, come on. We need to get into position. We’ve got a sick Boss and a pup with a Bang. We need to be ready for anything.” 

As we jumped on the bed we could hear the Boss talking and the pup arguing.

“Danny, get under the bed.” 

“But Jack....” 

“Danny....” 

“Oookay.” 

Our pup slipped off the nest and crawled underneath the soft part. We took our places, me on the bed and Bridget on the floor.

Suddenly everything happened at once. One of the bad men came in the door. The Boss shot his Black Bang and the guy fell. The other two turned around and ran down the stairs falling over each other. Bridget and I jumped off the bed and ran after them barking and nipping. The one with the leather shoes kicked me and I rolled over with a yelp. Bridget grabbed him by the hamstring and bit down hard drawing blood. He fell and I got up to bite him on the hand as he swatted her off. The other guy turned, and then ran away. Our prey got up and limped out the door yelling at his pack mate. Bridget and I still worrying his heels.

We chased him to the door, and then a big black and white car showed up with their red and blue lights. They yelled and started chasing the bad guys. I had lost sight of Bridget in the scuffle so I ran back to the Boss and our pup in case they still needed defending against this new threat. 

Danny was on the nest with the Boss, looking real pale and the Boss was cuddling him. I stood at the foot of the nest and barked and growled at the new guys. “Abbott, be quiet!” The Boss hollered at me. I cowed down and let our pack leader take charge.

There was a lot of talking and running around. More cars came and the guy on the floor was picked up and taken away. Then the pretty Sam lady, the big guy, the Janet lady and an older fellow all showed up. The old man took over and he shushed everyone up. He talked a lot and then finally, everyone went away except our human pack.

The Janet lady checked over the Boss and the Sam lady tried to take the Pup back to his own nest but he wouldn’t go. As he was arguing he looked around and then said. “Where’s Bridget?”

Well, I knew she’d been chasing the bad guys after I’d been kicked. She’s a lot faster with her long legs. I’d have figured she’d come back by now. I trotted out the doggy door to see if she was in the yard, but she wasn’t there either.

The Pup was getting upset. Sam lady got my leash and took me out the front to see if I could track her, but her scent was all mixed up with everybody else’s. Bridget was gone.

*

I’d done chased and nipped the two bad uns as they lit out of the house. Ole Abbott had caught a kick to the ribs and gone a sailing so I knew that I had to clear them off by myself.

These two run down the street and jumped in the bar ditch. I of course went right in after them. Unfortunately, there was running water in the ditch and I was too small to touch bottom. I grabbed one of them’s hand but he shook me off and I washed away down the crick.

Daggum it all! I could swim alright, but the current was taking me away from my territory. I finally caught some branches and crawled out of the ditch. I climbed up some trash and looked around. By the Great Dam Trump, I was losted.

I also realized that my shoulder was a hurtin a bit, and it was getting kinda cold. So I figured I’d find me a hidey hole and hunker down for the night. Maybe in the daylight, I could navigate me back to my own territory. I was close to some brush sos I find me a hole and curl up for the night.

The next morning I get up and head out to maybe catch me a rat or a bird then head back home. As I look around I realize that I’m in one of them park places with all the trees and brush. There’s coupla other dogs out with their humans. I ease around to see what the lay of the land is.

As I slink along the edge of the woods what would happen but another Jack Russell sees me. He’s a young pup with the bristly kind of hair. He comes bouncing over all friendly like. "HEY HEY HEY, YA WANNA PLAY?"

I drop my head and sit down. Nope, no play today. I’m a whipped pup. All I want is my pack and I don’t know where they are.

His Boss, an older lady, comes over to see me. I duck away until she comes up with a piece of dried liver. I watch her suspicious like a while but she seems real nice. Maybe it’ll be okay. So I goes over quiet and gentle like and takes the treat from her.

She picks me up and looks at me. “Well, little girl, where’s your Master? You’re not supposed to be here at the park by yourself.” Then she jingles my collar around. “Oh, good. Here’s your phone number right where it should be.”

The lady carries me over to a bench and digs in a big cloth bag. She fiddles with something and starts talking to a little plastic thing. “Hello. Is this the O’Neill home? Good, this is Kathy Hughes. I’m here at the dog park and I think I’ve found your dog Bridget.” She listens. “Surely, I’ll wait right here with her. Wonderful.” She puts the doohickey back in the bag and scratches my butt just above my tail. “Sam is coming to get you, Bridget. She’ll be right here.” We sit at the bench while her Pup runs and plays. I’m just too tired and I want to go home.

Sure enough, in a little while, the nice Sam lady and MY PUP come up in her car. I’m so happy I’m wiggling and jumping up and spinning all over the place. My pup is giggling and crying and leaking salt water. I’M SO HAPPY!!

Finally after Sam lady and nice Kathy lady talk, my Pup picks me up and we go back to the car and home.

*

The big guy and the Sam lady both stayed the night so I could relax a bit. We were all sad that Bridget was missing. The Pup cried himself to sleep against his Poppa and I curled up next to them both. I know what had happened. She chased them off and got lost. I’m just hoping she can find her way back home.

The next morning my pack was just stirring around when the talking box rang. The Sam lady answered it and then began to smile. “Bridget is safe. A lady has her at the dog park.”

The Boss smiled real big, and then laughed. “That’s five miles away. How’d she get so far?”

The Pup was bouncing and spinning like a JRT himself. “Cause she’s so fast! Let’s go Sam! Let’s go!”

They were gone just a little bit and then Bridget was back. She was dirty and stunk something awful. The Pup put her down and she came over to me and we sniffed. I was glad she was home and I could tell she was very tired.

“I thought I’d lost you.” I whined.

“Me too.” She sighed back. “Fell in the bar ditch and got washed away. I just want some kibble and a pillow.” We looked up to see Sam lady coming over with wet hands. “Well, maybe a bath wouldn’t hurt.”

I sniffed her and barked. No, a bath wouldn’t hurt.

Later that evening, everyone was gathered around on the back deck of our wonderful yard. The Boss was moving around better, our Pup was grinning at all the members of our pack, Bridget was lying sleepily in his lap and I was happy to be on my end of the couch.

“Well Sir,” the Sam lady was talking. “It seems that getting these two dogs was a really good idea.”

“Indeed,” said the Big Guy. “They are most formidable guardians.”

“I just wonder who those guys were?” Janet lady asked.

“They could be NID, or just burglars.” The Boss replied. “The one guy died without regaining consciousness and the other two just disappeared.”

“I bet they’ll think twice about coming back though, huh Jack.”

“I bet they will.” He rubbed me with his bare foot. “as long as we have the JRT Marines on duty.”

“Then that’ll be a loooong time, right Jack?”

“Right.”

Bridget and I exchanged sleepy glances. Right indeed.


End file.
